


The Purge

by vanityaffair



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: Blood, Fear, Heartbreaking, Other, Terror, Volience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is near...<br/>Blood is shed...<br/>No one is safe...<br/>May God be with you...<br/>The Purge is Here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my version of the Purge so pleasw forgive me for some stupid outlooks but during a Purge some would be stupid and do crazy things (no offense)But anyway please enjoy this version of it and I made the Purge longer so more blood and terror is accounted for.I do not own the Purge franchise and this is my version of it so please enjoy it.Sorry if the words are jumbled up,Im kind of lazy with the Beta reading so rereaders welcomed.

The time was near...  
The sound of the screaming and people running from others...  
No one was safe that night...  
People who were out...  
They slashed,shot,raped and murdered those who didn't make it inside...  
Screams and Shouts and Blood was spilled...  
Now...Here is another time for bloodshed...  
The Annual Purge Shall BEGIN!!!  
~  
Diane walked to her car and she had climbed inside and closed the door right after she settled into the car.  
She sighed and she had grabbed her keys and she put it into the iginton and she turned the car on and the radio was already on.  
"The Purge will be beginning soon so we suggest that those who aren't purging start getting home and locking up your homes and have your things and everyone one you love settled in and protected if they are not purging."The radio spokesman said and Diane sighed as she pulled out of the parking space and she drove out of the parking lot.  
She got onto Interstate 10 and she drove along the slightly empty road and she thought continuously about the Purge and what happened to her baby sister (who was 20),Kallie.  
Her sister was outside during the purge and Diane tried to get her inside but then a purger had slit her throat as soon as she tried to make it to the door.  
Diane shook away the horroredous memory and she looked over to her passenger seat and there was a loaded .09 gun on her seat and she looked back to the road and she looked at the clock on her radio.  
6:00.  
She then made a left turn and went off the Interstate and she continued down the road and she looked at the homes.  
One person was outside and was holding gardening shears and was 'attending' to the rose bush in their yard.  
Another person was outside of their home holding a machete and was looking at Diane and then went back to sharpening the blade.  
Diane looked back on the road and she had made a right turn and she continued looking at the road and not paying any attention to the people outside of their homes looking at her.  
She finally managed to make it to her house and she pulled up in her garage and parked her car.  
The garage door closed behind her car and she had turned off her car and she sighed as she grabbed her purse and bags and she grabbed the gun off the seat and she climbed out of the car,locking it behind her.  
She walked toward the door that lead to the inside of her house but first she looked at the garage door and she pressed a button and the garage door was now sealed and shut tight.  
She walked into the her house and she breathed in the air of the lemon and vanilla air freshner.  
She had made it to her front door in the living room and she put her stuff down on the sofa and she had locked the door even more.  
She had added extra locks to the door ever since the goverment decided the Purge was made.  
They decided that they should a yearly purge in order to work off some peoples aggressions and allow them to do whatever they want to do.  
She had sighed and she pulled off her black jacket and she had grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on.  
The news was on and she tossed the remote back onto the sofa as she went towards the kitchen and she listened from the kitchen.  
"The annual Purge begins today and everyone is getting either ready for killing or some hiding away in their homes,The president suggested that the Purge should be yearly so that people can release some of their aggression and we could have a even population...Now.." The anchorwoman said and Diane scoffed,"The population,Why don't they just put people somewhere where there is no population."She said as she sipped on some tea she just made.  
She walked out the kitchen and she grabbed the gun off the sofa and she had walked through the hall and she turned hall light on and she sighed walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  
She made it up to her bedroom and she had sighed.  
Her bedroom used to be with two beds where her and her sister would sit up all night talking about work and their one night stands.  
She removed the bed after the purge was over with and she would sleep in a king size bed.  
Her bedroom was purple and had two nightstands and a closet and two lamps and a big black dresser and a large bookcase.  
She walked over to the closet and opened the door and it was full of clothes...or was it?  
She had parted the middle of clothes and pushed them away and there were two rifles and two shotguns and one laser adjusted sliver pistol and she had looked at the pistol and she put the .09 in the empty hook on the side and she grabbed the sliver one and she had pulled the clothes back over them and she closed the closet door and she had walked over to her dresser and she opened the first dresser and there was 5 boxes of different ammunation for the two rifles and shotguns and pistols.  
She grabbed the new box and she had closed the dresser.  
She then walked over over to her window and she locked the window tight and pulled the blinds down and she walked toward her bedroom door and she closed the door behind her and she put the gun in her holster on her side.  
She walked back downstairs and she walked towards the recreation room where her and her sister used to play pool or ping-pong.  
She locked the windows and she pulled the blinds and she had walked out of that room and went to the door that lead to the garage and she had locked the door tight.  
She went around the house locking and pulling blinds down making sure every part of the house was locked.  
She looked over to the clock on the wall.  
It was 6:40 already.  
She walked into the living room and she had sat down on the white sofa.  
The purge was going to start at 7:00.She was ready.  
She looked at the T.V and the news was still on.  
"The Purge will begin at 7:00 pm and this goes to those who are purging tonight and for those who are not,Lock you doors and lockdown your homes and have your weapons ready for the purge."The lady said and Diane had got up from her seat and she went toward the kitchen and she had went to the kitchen sink and she turned the water on and she had grabbed a measuring cup and she filled it to 1 cup.  
She turned the water off and she walked over to her stove and pressed a button and then she poured the water into a bowl and she placed the ceramic bowl on the heated stove.  
Even though in 15 mintues the Purge would begin,She will still continue on with her life.  
She finished making her noddles and she had looked at the clock.  
6:56.  
Scratch 15 mintues,Make that 3 mintues.  
She had grabbed the remote and she turned the T.V off.  
She turned the lights off in the kitchen and she had turned the lights off in the living room.  
She had grabbed her noddles and she grabbed two bottles of water and one soda and she grabbed her box of ammo and she grabbed at two butcher knives from the kitchen and put them in a bag.  
She had went down the hall and up the stairs and she opened her bedroom door and placed the bag that contained the knives,the ammo,the water and the soda on her bed and placed the covered bowl of noddles on her nightstand and she rushed out of her room and she went and turned off the lights in the house and she had put things infront of the doors of entry.  
She was doing what she did last time when her sister was killed.  
No one can get in,no one but her could escape without being killed.  
She rushed back up the stairs and she had made it to her room and she had shut the door immeditatly and she had locked her bedroom door and placed the dresser infront of the door.  
She then pulled out her phone and she placed it on the nightstand by her bed and pulled out the kickstand and she turned the phone and she looked as she looked at the time.  
6:59.  
She had climbed onto her bed and she peered a smidget out of the corner of the 2 story window.  
Outside she saw some people wearing masks and holding weapons and she saw the pinkist hue of the evening sky slowly turn into the black starry night.  
Then the alarm had came on and she had looked away from the window and she had listened to the sound of the alarm filling her ears.  
The Purge was beginning and they were coming for those who didn't make it to their home or were hiding.  
She had relaxed her hyperactive mind and she began eat her noddles in order to calm her mind.  
She finished the food and she placed the container on the nightstand beside her and she had got on her bed and she had opened the bag and took the stuff she grabbed.  
She lined up the two butcher knives together and she had grabbed two sheaths she had and she put them inside of them and she had ammo she had and she placed them beside the sheathed butcher knives.  
"Its kill or be killed tonight."She said quietly and she pulled the mag out and she began to load it and when it was fully loaded she put the mag back in.  
She then stopped when she heard noises coming from downstairs.  
Diane pulled up the leg lace on the sheathed knives and she put them on her legs and she secured them tightly and she had heard more noises.  
She grabbed her phone and she put it in her pocket along with two more loaded mags and she had tiptoed quietly over to her closet opening it as quietly as she could and she grabbed the loaded .12 shotgun.  
She put the strap around her and it rested on her back and she then turned fast when something began to bang on her bedroom door trying to break it.  
She quickly went into the closet and closed the door.  
Then the door of her bedroom couldn't hold much longer and it broke.  
She heard footsteps.  
She had stopped breathing loudly and she went further back into the hidden part of the closet hiddening until she stumbled opon something black and sheathed.  
A sword apparently her sister owned.  
She had grabbed the hilt of it and she pulled the sword halfway out of its sheath.  
It had the words engraved into it saying,'Warriors fallen under this blade may you use it well Kallie.'The words on the blade said and Diane had pushed the blade back in slowly and quietly.  
She then heard the footsteps stop and had put the sword around her waist.  
Then the closet door was opened and she saw Mr.Devin who was holding a dagger.  
"Come on out Diane,I know you're here.I can smell your fear."His voice was frightening.  
Then Diane had grabbed her gun and she had slide out of hiding and she shot him in head and chest 5 times and she came out of the closet.  
She had panted and she grabbed a flashlight from his waist and she looked down at him.  
She had dragged his body out her room and she walked down stairs with the flashlight attached to her gun.  
Then she gasped when she saw Ms.Macy looking at her and she ran at her.  
Diane fired her gun and she grunted as Ms.Macy fell the ground.  
She looked and she saw her front door had been broken down.  
She quickly picked the door up off the ground and pushed it back up and she had pushed a large chair infront of it to gain time.  
She rushed up stairs and she grabbed the bag and she grabbed the weapons and ammo she had out of her closet and she grabbed her car keys.  
She rushed back down the stairs and she gasped when someone managed to break down through the door.  
The masked person had spotted Diane and shot at her and Diane immediatly ran out of the way of the bullet and she had started a chase.  
She ran through the halls of her house and then she had made it to the kitchen and she had made it to the garage door and she had no time to try and unlock it.  
She kicked.  
She had kicked the door down with such strength.  
The person was still after her and he had rushed behind her but Diane had him in a trap.  
She fired her gun into his chest multiple times and he let go of her.  
She had opened her car door and she climbed into the car throwing the bag on the passenger seat and she shut the door and she had scrambled with her keys and then she managed to get the key into the iginiton before someone else was already after her as well.  
The garage door was shut and locked tight.  
Diane had panted frantically then she had pulled the car in full reverse and she had looked back and then the person after her had jumped onto the hood of the car.  
Diane screamed but she had backed out of the garage breaking through the door and the person on her hood was still on her hood.  
She put the car in drive and she spun slightly and she drove down the street of the night and she had swerved and the person stayed on.  
Then Diane pulled out her pistol and the laser was pointed at the man.  
And she fired and the bullet went straight through the glass and straight into the man's head.  
Then she had put the pistol beside her and she gasped and she ran right over the man.  
She kept driving and she had blood on her white shirt and she drove nevously through the neighborhood she once knew.  
She looked at the time on her radio.  
8:49.  
Ever since the goverment decided to make the Purge longer each year she had 48 hours apparently.When daylight comes,People will still be purging.  
She drove quickly out of the neighborhood and she hit the empty Interstate.  
She had panted slightly and she had pulled out her phone.  
She knew one person who wasn't gonna be purging.  
Her friend Ally.  
She dialed the number and she had put the phone on bluetooth and it went to her car's bluetooth system.  
The phone ranged twice and then a clearly in slight panic voice came on.  
"H-Hello?"  
"Its me,Diane."  
"Thank god!Are you alright?!"  
Ally was clearly in panic at her house.It was on the other side of Parkson Way.All the on the other side.Acutally Ally lived more upstate from Dallas.She was all the way in N.J.  
"I'm fine.I'm just fine.But my house isn't.I barely managed to escape my own house.Some of my neighbors broke in and tried to kill me.I'm driving now."  
"Oh Thank god."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm okay.I'm with Dani and Will.We were attacked on our way back but we made it out alive.Its just as worse up."  
Diane had droved along the street lamp lit Interstate.She had a full tank of gas and some gas in her trunk.She could make it within the 48 hour period even though she may have to cross county lines.  
"I'm on the way up there I can make it.You just relax Ally."  
"What?!You're driving during the Purge?!Are you out of your mind?!Just go hide somewhere safe."  
"Ally,I can make up there.I drove up there before on 2 gallons of gas.Don't worry about me.I have guns.I'm worried about you."  
There was a soft pause during the converstation.Ally treated Diane like a little sister ever since Kallie was killed.  
"Thank you.But..please be careful."  
"Alright Ally,I hope to see you soon.Bye."  
Then the call was ended and Diane sighed tiredly and she had speeded along the Interstate then she finally got off the interstate.  
It was 16 hours long until she finally made it to the N.J border.  
When Diane looked at her clock it was 1:00AM.Time must have stopped it would have been a whole day finished.Strange.  
Her tank was almost empty and she stopped halfway into Trenton.  
She made it somewhere that was safe..she hoped.  
She had climbed out her car with her pistol in her hand and she opened the trunk of her car and she heard rustling from the garage cans.  
She grabbed the gas can and she had filled her car then someone came up from behind her and had a arm wrapped around her neck and choking her neck.  
She couldn't let out a scream and she was choking out.  
Then a gunshot was fired and she was finally able to breath.  
She quickly turned to the side and she saw someone who was looking dead at her with a gun in their hand.  
"You're welcome."The person said and then ran off and Diane had the urge to chase them and tell them thank you but she needed to fill her tank.  
She finished filling her tank and she put the can in her trunk and she closed the gas tank up and she had climbed back in her car and she drove off.  
She then dailed Ally again and she put the bluetooth on.  
It ranged twice.  
"Are you okay?Where are you??"  
"I'm here in Trenton.Where are you?"  
"I'm at my house.We're okay."  
It was 32 hours since Diane left Dallas.It felt as if time stopped.  
"I'm close."  
Then suddenly the phone connection shorten.  
Diane had gasped when she heard screaming and the phone went out.  
Diane then made it to Madison Grove.  
She drove along the dark road.  
It was dreadful.  
She saw Ally's house...  
And saw the door was broken...  
Diane stopped the car and the car made a screeching sound.  
Then two people came out of the house with blood on their weapons.  
Diane suddenly felt her heard drop and felt tears flow down her eyes.  
Her head gently settled down on the steering wheel.  
"They didn't deserve to die!"  
"Those who kill should be killed!"  
"As I walk through the shadow of death,I shall fear no evil!"  
Thoughts ran through Diane's head then her head raised.  
Anger and fire showed in her eyes like the day her sister was killed.  
Ally was her friend and she cared a lot for Diane after the death of Diane's sister.  
Then the two murderers ran for Diane's car.  
Diane growled angerily and she fired her gun more times than the average.  
They fell to the ground.  
She drove immediatly to the house and she grabbed her bag and keys and she rushed into the house immediatly but she went inside slowly.  
Then she moved through the darken house with no flashlight.  
She knew this place like that back of her hand.  
She moved fast and quickly through the hall and she gasped and she felt her heart break into a dozen pieces.  
Ally,Will and Dani...  
All laying on the ground in pool of their own blood.  
Ally was cut and slashed at the throat,Will was stabbed and Dani was shot 5 times.  
Diane fell to her knees and she knew they couldn't be saved.  
Ally had her phone in her hand and she was clutching it like she would do in when she was alive.  
Diane had tears falling down her face and she heard footsteps.  
She stood to her feet and she put the pistol in its holster.  
She pulled out the sword she had and then someone came in behind and had fired their gun but Diane had thought fast.  
She had stabbed the sword straight through their chest before the gun could go off.  
She pulled the sword out and looked at the person's face and she grabbed her pistol and fired them in the face.  
She rushed out of the house as fast she could and she climbed back into her car.  
She put the key in igniton and she turned the car on and then she looked at the clock.  
2:23.  
She didn't know where else to go,where it was safe.  
She was trapped within the Purge.


End file.
